


Buzzing

by Katcher



Series: Sweet Child of Mine [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry it took me so long to update this. I promise to get it finished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing

Misty walked into Cordelia’s office the next day and grinned at her Supreme. She was sat at her desk looking intently at the computer in front of her. Her black framed glasses had slipped part of the way down her nose and Misty thought the woman looked beautiful like this. She shut the door behind her and stepped farther into the office before Cordelia finally realized someone was in the room and looked up.

“Hey, Dee,” Cordelia grinned and made her way around the desk to lean up and press a soft kiss to the Cajun’s lips, “Ya ready?” Cordelia grinned and nodded. Ever since Misty had been staying at the Academy, she’d noticed that Cordelia had a tendency to skip lunch if she was working. She’d put a stop to that quickly and always came into the Supreme’s office around lunch time to get her. 

The two of them walked into the kitchen where a few of the younger witches were and grabbed lunch before heading out to the greenhouse to eat like they always did. Misty sat across from her and she watched her swamp witch with adoring eyes. Misty glanced up and grinned at her, “What?”

“I just love you is all,” Misty grinned and reached for her hand.

“I love ya too, baby,” Cordelia grinned and took another bite of her lunch.

“I made an appointment for my first sonogram tomorrow. Just to make sure everything is okay… Do you, umm, do you want to come?” Misty reached across the table and lifted the woman’s chin to look into brown eyes.

“I’d love ta come with ya,” Cordelia grinned and Misty stood and rounded the table to kiss the woman softly. She bent down to be level with the woman’s stomach and Cordelia laughed, “Hey, butterbean, did ya hear that? We get our first look at ya tomorrow,” Cordelia giggled and Misty stood back up to kiss her cheek.

“You know it’s probably a little early to actually see anything right?” Misty nodded, “Okay, I just didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I could never be disappointed about anythin’ that I do with ya, baby,” Cordelia smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss, “I can’t wait ta see that little bean tomorrow though.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty laid with the woman in her arms that night after curfew. She pressed a kiss to the end of the woman’s nose and giggled when Cordelia scrunched her nose up, “I’m real excited,” Cordelia giggled, “Like, real excited, Dee.”

“I know, sweetheart. I am too,” Misty grinned widely, “You’re practically buzzing.”

“Well.. I love ya and you’re carryin’ a baby… That’s just, ya know, it’s somethin’ ta buzz over,” Cordelia laughed and nodded at the woman. She pressed her lips to grinning ones before her and pulled back smiling too, “Ya mean ya aren’t buzzin’?”

“Oh, I’m buzzing. That “butterbean” as you put it, is probably wondering what the hell is going on with all of this excitement,” Misty laughed, “I love you so much, Misty.”

“I love ya, Dee. So damn much,” Cordelia nodded and kissed her girlfriend again, “When are ya gonna tell the rest of the girls?”

“I want to get through a few months just to make sure everything is going right. I’ll tell them before I start showing,” Misty giggled, “I wouldn’t want whispers to start about how “Miss Cordelia’s getting fat”.”

“Aww, baby. You’re not gonna get fat. You’re gonna get pregnant. And you’re gorgeous all the time, anyway ya look,” Cordelia smiled.

“Thank you, Misty. You’re so beautiful, baby,” Misty grinned and connected their lips.

“This baby’s gonna be so beautiful.”


End file.
